Cat and the horror movie
by BlackCat46
Summary: Cat and the gang are having a movie night. Jade tricks them into watching a horror movie. What will Cat do? (R&R, slightly OOC and AU. I own absolutely nothing but my plot line.)
1. Chapter 1

Popcorn littered the floor. Tori leaned against Cat's pillows. Cat herself was laughing crazily.

"He just made that clown dance!" She giggled.

Tori laughed. "OK, yeah, that's pretty funny." Then she wondered why she was laughing at Cat's brother's video.

The clown squirted mustard mixed with shampoo at Cat's brother. The camera was shaking, Cat was giggling.

"_He just squirted him!_"

"_Let me take the camera, honey._"

The camera shifted slightly. Cat was still giggling.

Jade, Andre, Robbie and Rex, Beck and Trina came to join them.

"Whatcha watching?" Trina asked as she jumped onto the bed with them and snatched a handful of popcorn.

"We're watching my brother getting attacked by a clown." Cat said.

"Does anyone get hurt?" Jade asked. Always the dark one.

"Yeah, I fall off my chair." Cat said, innocently. "That hurt."

Beck and Jade sat together. Robbie and Rex sat on the floor next to Trina. Andre sat with Tori. Cat was giggling as her brother got water bombed from above.

She laughed so hard, she fell off her chair and cut her lip.

"_Ow._"

Jade cracked up. "Next time, take scissors, Cat."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"So you can chuck them at the clowns." Jade answered darkly.

"That would hurt them." Cat, all innocence.

"That's the point." Jade snapped.

"Oh. Why won't you do it, then?" Cat asked.

Jade gave her a colouring book and some crayons.

"Colour the pretty teddy." Jade said.

"Kay Kay."

_Honestly,_ Jade thought. _If that girl was normal, she wouldn't be such a nuisance. Like Tori, Trina and Robbie. I think Cat's related to Sikowitz. _

Beck was mindlessly bored. He thought he'd sooner do detention. Tori, Trina, Andre and Robbie were laughing.

Jade said "This is officially the most boring thing ever."

Cat's brother got pepper sprayed and hopped backwards off the stage. Jade burst out laughing.

"It just got less boring!" She laughed. At that point, Cat tripped as she went to help her brother. Jade almost died laughing.

"_Ow... Get up and I'll get you some Funky Nut Blast!_" Cat shouted to her brother in the video.

Her brother was up in minutes. Jade immediately sobered down.

"Aw, he wasn't seriously hurt."

Beck said "That's sick, Jade."

"I know. I wish he'd fallen on scissors." She told him.

Cat looked up. "That would hurt him." She told Jade.

"Colour the pretty teddy!" She snapped at Cat.

Cat whimpered and coloured it in. Andre looked at Jade.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so mean to her." He said.

Tori said "Yeah. Who even let you guys up here?"

Beck said "Cat's parents. We said we were coming to join you guys for movie night."

Robbie said "We thought you'd be watching some horror movie."

Cat looked at Robbie. "We aren't allowed any horror movies. One time when I watched a horror movie with my brother, I didn't sleep for a week. He didn't sleep at all."

Rex spoke up. "Last horror movie Robbie watched, he had to have a night light on for two whole months. Heh heh."

"Rex!" Robbie yelled.

Jade threw a pencil at Robbie. Rex swallowed it.

"You mean, girl." Rex said to Jade.

"Thank you. I try." She gave him a Jade smile, then returned her attention to the TV. "Y'know, Cat, I have a Barbie DVD in my purse, do you wanna watch it?"

"Kay Kay." Jade switched DVDs. The DVD started out all sweet and innocent. Cat enjoyed it. Then it got gory and violent. Jade was laughing like crazy, Cat was crying, Robbie was under the bed. Andre looked shocked, Tori was staring in horror and Beck was fascinated.

Trina had to run into the bathroom multiple times to vomit.

At the end of the movie, the kids left. Cat couldn't sleep. She had images in her head of men with blue and green hair chasing her, ready to kill her.

(In school.)

The bell rang and Cat was jumpy. Sikowitz only had to enter the classroom and Cat gasped.

"OK, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat!"

Cat whimpered at the sound of her name.

"I want you all on the stage and I want you to perform a scene."

"What scene?" Tori asked enthusiastically.

"Beck, give them a scene." Sikowitz called.

"Uh, car accident."

Jade added "There was a murder."

Cat gasped.

"Cat?" Sikowitz said.

"Whaty?"

"BOO!" He yelled and Cat screamed. She ran from the room.

Then Helen came down the hall, wearing a black dress and black veil. Cat assumed that she was the Black Widow, coming to get her. She screamed and ran away.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Helen asked herself, watching Cat's disappearing form.

Cat escaped the building and found her way home. She hid in her room, under her duvet. Then she saw Rex, she screamed again and escaped her room, too.

She was in town when a man around the age of twenty with blue hair came to talk to her.

"Hey, kid. Can you tell me where..." Cat turned, screamed and ran.

"I was only asking you where the paper shop is." He told her disappearing form.

She was crouched in a tree in the park. Nobody ever went up there.

A little boy said "Hey, lady!" Cat screamed and fell out of the tree and she was running again.

She woke up and found herself on a plane.

"Where am I?"

.

.

.

**Hi! This is my first story for Victorious. It's probably rubbish, but prompts and ideas are welcome. Hope you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I do not own Victorious, Cat or Bibble, but I sure wish I did. I think EVERYONE wishes that!**

**Cat: You should... I like bibble.**

**Me: I know. Thanks to reviewers. But I don't own so... STORY, PLEASE!**

"You're on a plane, ma'am." A voice said. Cat screamed. "You OK, ma'am?"

"Let me down, let me down!" Cat yelled. Then she noticed a huge bag of Bibble. "Ooh, Bibble."

She helped herself and cleared it all out.

"Hee hee, I like Bibble." She ate the lot of it.

When the plane landed, Cat found herself in a Bibble store.

"BIBBLE!" She screamed and ran about like a lunatic.

Meanwhile in Hollywood Arts...

Jade sat with the others at lunch. She looked about and noticed Cat was missing.

"Where'd Cat go? She's usually here, giggling about that mental and hyper-dangerous brother of hers."

"We dunno, we've not seen her since she ran outta Sikowitz's classroom." Tori answered.

That's weird, cos Cat's always here. Jade thought randomly. She was just glad that nobody could read her mind, she was genuinely worried about Cat.

Her phone vibrated, she'd been waiting for a Cat status update.

"Woke up on a plane to heaven. I'm dead, I'm in a Bibble land."

"That's helpful." Jade said blankly.

She commented on it.

"Cat, where is Bibble land?"

Seconds later: "Bibble land... Uh. New York, I think. It's still really yummy Bibble."

They had to get her. But Jade wanted this one alone. She bought herself a round trip to NYC and found Cat. She bought a single trip ticket back while she was there and caught a taxi to the Bibble store.

She found Cat, penniless and stuffed on Bibble.

"Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"Have you eaten all this Bibble?" Jade asked curiously.

"Yeah." Cat answered warily.

"Come with Jade." Jade spoke softly, out of her usual character.

"Kay Kay." Cat said and bounced up.

Jade got Cat in a taxi back to the airport. Once they were on the plane, Jade went for a handful of Cat's Bibble.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Cat yelled. Then she put on a baby tone. "Cat Bibble."

Jade thought _Aw, cute. She defends her Bibble. How lovely. Wait did I just think that? Am I going mad? Or is Cat the sister I want?_

"Jade, are you OK?" Cat asked the Gothic girl.

"Yeah, just thinking." She answered.

"About what?" Cat asked her.

"Scissors so I can cut Tori's hair in her sleep." Jade answered darkly.

"Oh. Why?"

"Cos I don't like Tori." Jade stated simply.

"Oh." Cat ate some more Bibble.

"Bibble makes me giggle,

Bibble makes me wiggle.

I always wanna sing

When I eat this Bibble thing." Cat sang.

"What was that?" Jade asked the redhead.

"Oh, my Bibble song." Cat answered innocently.

"Cool." Jade pulled out her mobile and played about with a music app. She came up with a tuneful bubble song, recorded Cat singing her Bibble song to that tune with her other phone, downloaded it to her current phone and posted it on The Slap.

In Hollywood Arts, everyone read Jade's post.

"Cat's awesome new song, click the link."

So they did, the song had new verses.

"Bibble makes me giggle,

Bibble makes me wiggle.

I always wanna sing

When I eat this Bibble thing."

Music.

"Bibble is yummy

Bibble is gummy.

Bibble makes me sing,

Such a yummy thing."

More music.

"Bibble, Bibble,

You make me giggle.

It's so good,

You must be misunderstood."

More music.

"Bibble makes me giggle,

Bibble makes me wiggle.

I always wanna sing

When I eat this Bibble thing."

Music out.

Everyone enjoyed listening. It became a new thing in the school. It drove the teachers to almost insanity. Well, nobody noticed any different with Sikowitz.

When Cat came back with Jade, everybody had set up a welcome theme for Cat.

Jade knew instantly it was for Cat, because they had a parade of the cheerleaders coming down for her.

"Hey, Cat, looks like everyone enjoyed your Bibble song."

Cat giggled. "Yeah, but I have you to thank, too, Jade. You made the tune."

"I posted it online. You're gonna get famous, Cat." Jade told her.

"Ya-a-y!" Cat squealed.

What had Jade done?

.

.

.

**There we are. Chapter two. Yeah, it's looking like a Jade/Cat thing isn't it? Who wants to see when Cat gets famous? PM me with ideas, review if you liked. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, sorry I took so long to update this. But I hope this makes up for it. I own only the plot. I do not own Victorious or any of the songs in this story.**

Cat stood in the corridor, getting her book out of her locker. She wished at that point that she was a bit stronger. The head ran toward her.

"Cat, quickly into my office, there's someone here to see you." Mr Eikner spoke hurriedly, and Cat whimpered.

"Sikowitz wants me in class." Cat was confused. She hadn't really missed class yet and she was excited.

"Listen, Cat, there's a music producer in there who heard your Bibble song and this man is a representative of a record label that wants to sign you on! They've heard some of your other songs and think you have what it takes to record a full out album!" He sounded really excited.

The redhead squeaked and let her headteacher push her in.

The man greeted her and talked it out.

* * *

Meanwhile Sikowitz was getting frustrated, making a mental note to never pair Jade and Beck up when doing a scene that involves them kissing, because he couldn't get them to separate.

Jade was enjoying being glued at the mouth with Beck, never wanting to let go.

Tori was smiling, though she kept shooting glances to an unsuspecting Andre. Robbie missed Cat and all her perky comments.

Trina was burning with jealousy. She liked Beck herself, but he was so wrapped up in Jade, he had eyes for only her.

Jade was Beck's world and everyone knew it. Even a very jealous Trina.

Suddenly, a screamingly happy Cat ran in and made Beck and Jade jump apart.

"Everybody, guess what!" She squealed.

"Thank you, Cat, for separating these two!" Sikowitz announced his delight with the brimful of bubbles redhead.

"C'mon, Li'l Red. What's got you so hyped?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, come on, Cat, spill it!" Tori grinned, bubbling.

Robbie watched the redhead with interest when Rex said "She probably saw a squirrel and it fascinated that tiny little mind of hers."

"REX!" Robbie snapped.

Jade knew what was coming. Beck grinned at the redhead girl.

"Tell us, Cat." Jade spoke coolly, the only one who remained ultra-calm.

"I got a record deal!" The small girl yelled happily.

Jade was first to react. She ran and squeezed the little redhead girl in her arms.

"Congrats, Cat!" She whispered.

Everyone else engulfed Cat in a massive hug. She was on her way to fame and fortune. This would be the coolest thing she'd ever done.

* * *

The night of Cat's first concert.

* * *

Her first CD had become a success and she'd become famous. Cat invited all of her friends backstage to see her dressing room, having them treated the exact same way she was.

The day went too quickly for their liking and Cat was getting nervous. She went to her bathroom, feeling sick with nerves. Jade got sick when other people got sick, so Robbie went to help, leaving Rex on the sofa.

Cat said "Robbie, what if I'm not good enough to do this?"

"Of course you're good enough. You're better than good enough, Cat. You can sing this place down and you'll be fantastic. And you'll have Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Trina and me in the audience tonight, to cheer you on. Your parents and brother will be there too, singing along. Think about it. There's everyone from Hollywood Arts waiting to see you singing." Robbie soothed her.

Cat nudged closer. "Just so you know, I think you're an awesome guy, Robbie." She told him gently.

Then they heard "Five seconds, Ms Valentine."

Cat sighed. "Guess that's my cue. See you after the concert?"

Robbie smiled. "I'll take you to dinner. My treat."

Cat grinned. "OK."

He left the changing room while Cat wriggled into a sequinned dress and matching shoes.

She got up on the stage and she suddenly felt at home.

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost

But now and then, I breathe it in,

To let it go. And you don't know where you are

Now or what it'll come to if only somebody

Could hear. When you figure out how,

You're lost in the moment,

You disappear...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

when it turns out right

Cos you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Reaching high

Feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know ...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cos you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done

That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cos you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ine!"

Cat's concert went so well, she enjoyed every single second of it. It made her happy to be in front of so many people and singing her heart out. Cat had sung twice as many songs as were on her CD. She even sang a few personal ones that made everybody scream and cry for.

Robbie was glowing, feeling proud of her. Jade held Beck's hand, feeling proud of her little redheaded friend.

Tori and Andre held on to each other, before out of the blue, they kissed. Trina was dancing in her seat

Back in Cat's dressing room, everyone hugged her and congratulated her. She'd done her first, sold out concert and the small girl was burning with pride.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Robbie grabbed Cat and kissed her. They stood, clinging onto each other. Everyone else applauded, though their hands hurt after applauding the concert.

The couple went out to get supper at a fancy restaurant where Cat was recognised by everyone. And at that point, Cat thought that her life couldn't get any better.

.

.

.

**OK, did I apologise for making you all wait so long? Well, I'm really sorry for it. And I hope this chapter made up for it. So, if you guys are forgiving, please tell me what you think of this chapter? And any haters, flames are used to roast marshmallows. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


End file.
